


Keeping up with Beach Crow

by huliganships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Instagram, M/M, No words, Texting, i know it's weird but give it a try, just pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliganships/pseuds/huliganships
Summary: Hinata wants to keep more in touch with his friends in Japan. What better way to do this then creating an instagram account?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 57
Kudos: 475





	Keeping up with Beach Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I am once again back on my bullshit! As many of you may know I love texting AUs and I love using this format because it let's me skip over some of my writing weaknesses. I do hope y'all will like it :D
> 
> As a side note the time difference between Japan and Rio is 12 hours. Just a heads-up :3
> 
> Lots of love xxx


End file.
